


for every kiss you give me, i'll give you three

by merlypops



Series: Space Husbands (Paul Stamets/Hugh Culber) [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Space Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: "I feel so light when I’m with you… like I’m floating almost. Like I could walk on air.”Paul shook his head slowly, apparently marvelling over the doctor’s ability to make him feel so complete.“You do that, dear doctor,” the blond man said softly. “You.”Paul spends Sunday morning in bed with Hugh.Based on "Be My Baby" by The Ronettes.





	for every kiss you give me, i'll give you three

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me all day to write and I'm not sure how much I like it but hopefully you'll enjoy it!  
> I'm very excited to watch the new episode tomorrow!  
> Enjoy <3

Paul woke slowly that morning with a gentleness that indicated his body finally felt well-rested. That meant no alarm had woken him and, therefore, he had no shift this morning. Even better was the fact that Hugh was still slumped comfortably behind him, one arm draped lazily over his partner's pale ribs and their legs tangled together securely beneath their weighted blanket.

Apparently _neither_ of them had to work this morning and that sent a tiny smile curving the astromycologist's lips as he stretched out in the warm sheets contentedly. Hugh carefully slipped his arm beneath the blond man so that he could draw his partner back into his arms and Paul went easily, still warm and soft with sleep. Hugh's smile grew as he pressed a soft kiss to the blond hair beneath his chin.

"G'morning, dear doctor," Paul mumbled, humming with satisfaction when Hugh pressed a sleepy kiss to his shoulder. The blond man finally opened his eyes cautiously, breathing a quietly relieved sigh when he was greeted with the slowly brightening light of their cabin simulating a sunrise back on Earth.

"Good morning, honey," Hugh said, his chocolate brown eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Happy Sunday."

"I fucking love Sundays," Paul sleepily agreed, smiling into the pillow he was hugging to his chest.

Sundays meant no work until their night shift that evening. Sundays meant a day of rest and simply enjoying each other's company, and Paul couldn't have suppressed his smile if he'd tried.

Sundays were their absolute favourite times of the week. Just pure unadulterated Paul and Hugh.

What wasn't to love?

"Y'know, you took your sweet time waking up," Hugh said suddenly, his words distorted by his warm grin. "I was beginning to get lonely."

He was lying of course. He'd spent the last twenty minutes simply watching his partner with far too much fondness saturating his face. Paul looked so soft in sleep, with his platinum blond eyelashes fanned out on his pale cheeks and the flutter of his sky blue eyes beneath their lids as he dreamed.

Hugh didn't know what he'd done right to deserve someone as wonderful as Paul Stamets.

"Lonely, huh?" the blond man murmured, rolling them until he was settled gently over Hugh. "I can help with that."

Paul ducked his head to kiss him and they lost themselves in that for a while, in warm mouths and searching hands, and fingers tangling through soft hair as they rocked gently against each other, faster and faster until the lines between them blurred... until it was just them again, broken down to their most basic parts: love, friendship, protectiveness, trust, treasured memory.

When it was finally over, the lights were shining at their brightest overhead and they collapsed back onto the blankets with laughter lines creasing their faces. Hugh scattered kisses over his partner's smiling eyes and Paul hummed with satisfaction as he stroked the doctor's short hair, stretching out and relishing in the delightful soreness that would remind him of this special moment until they did it again next time.

"You're magic," Hugh said as he gazed at his partner, one hand rising to cup the blond man's cheek as he closed the gap between them to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Paul's hair was delightfully ruffled now and Hugh's fond smile grew softer when he saw the vulnerable look his partner was levelling at him.

"Paul?" Hugh shifted a little closer, until they were sharing the same pillow... until the tips of their noses were almost touching as Paul tangled their fingers together securely. "What are you thinking?"

"Just..." The astromycologist worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before a wry smile slipped slowly across his face. "I've never met anyone like you before. You know that, right?"

Hugh blushed as he smiled down at where their fingers were joined but a small surprised sound escaped him when Paul reached to gently raise his partner’s head, holding his gaze.

"Tell anyone I said this and I'll deny all knowledge but..." Paul hesitated, a smile fighting its way onto his lips as he rubbed Hugh’s ring finger with the pad of his thumb, silently promising that he’d put a wedding band there one day. The thought of it filled his stomach with butterflies and Paul’s words dried up for a moment in the wake of the wonder that was filling him.

God, he couldn’t wait for that moment.

“Paul, honey?” Hugh murmured, his fingertips brushing across his partner’s cheekbone and coming away damp. Paul swallowed past the stupid lump in his throat as he surged forwards to wrap Hugh tightly in his arms, tucking his face away for a moment as he smiled against the warm skin.

“I’m so fucking happy with you, dear doctor,” Paul said quietly. “I mean… we’re at war and we lost _Straal_ but... fuck, you make me happy.” Hugh smiled but there was the tiniest trace of uncertainty in his face that Paul solemnly kissed away. “This isn’t the tardigrade DNA speaking,” Paul said and there was honesty blazing on his pale face. “I mean it, Hugh. I feel so light when I’m with you… like I’m floating almost. Like I could walk on air.”

Paul shook his head slowly, apparently marvelling over the doctor’s ability to make him feel so complete.

“You do that, dear doctor,” the blond man said softly. “ **You**.”

Hugh’s happiness flooded his face like the tide but he seemed to be struggling to remain impassive.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he said and Paul scoffed, even as his blue eyes crinkled at the laughter escaping him.

“I spouted poetry - fucking  _poetry_! - and you basically just said ‘ditto’!” Paul exclaimed, looking equal parts offended and amused. “I can’t believe you, Hugh Culber! I cannot _believe_ you!”

“I’m not sorry,” Hugh said easily as he folded his arms casually behind his head. “See, I’m saving all of my poetry for our wedding vows.”

There was a moment of absolute silence before the pillow he’d been lying on only moments before caught him across the face. Paul’s mouth had fallen open and he looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Love you, honey,” Hugh said hopefully and Paul slumped down onto the bed beside him, his eyes wide as he stared at his partner in absolute shock.

“I love you too,” he said weakly before a grin suddenly broke across his face. “Can’t wait to tell Lorca we’ll _both_ need shore leave for our honeymoon.”

“Not being a little premature?” Hugh asked teasingly and Paul smiled as he leant in to kiss him again.

“Not with you,” he said honestly. “I want us to be like this for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> Please let me know what you thought <3
> 
> I'm off to watch Rent for the first time now and to probably cry over Anthony Rapp (no change there)!


End file.
